Trajan (Civ6)
in the . (A Monument if the game is started in the Ancient Era) |agenda-name = Optimus Princeps |agenda-description = Tries to include as much territory as possible in his empire, and likes those who do the same. Dislikes civilizations with little territory. |religion = |quote = Divide and conquer! }} Trajan (18 September 53 – 8 August 117) was a soldier and the Emperor of Rome from 98 AD until his death. He leads the Romans in Civilization VI. Rome is the one civ you can trust to continue to push to be the largest empire in the game. Trajan takes Julius Caesar's words to heart: "Veni, vidi, vici" (I came, I saw, I conquered). Intro Cast your net wide, oh Trajan, emperor of mighty Rome. Your legions stand at the ready to march out and establish the largest empire the world has ever seen. If you can truly get all roads to lead to Rome, yours will be an empire of great riches and luxuries. Surely then our citizens will proclaim you as their best ruler, the Optimus Princeps. In-Game Trajan's unique agenda is called Optimus Princeps. He tries to incorporate as much territory as possible into his empire, and he dislikes civilizations that control little territory. His leader ability is called Trajan's Column. All of his cities get an additional City Center building (which will be a Monument if the game is started in the Ancient Era). Detailed Approach Rome wants to get cities down quickly and then speed along the path to Engineering. With Engineering in place, Aqueducts can be added to their cities and they will grow rapidly (and expand rapidly with Trajan's free Monuments). Their "All Roads Lead to Rome" ability gives them a steady income from their network of cities. ( Trade Routes from the interior cities of their empires to foreign lands should work well; not all their Trade Routes need to be internal.) Though all this expansion will lead to conflict, it will likely be just the time that the Legion comes online. The Legion's ability to build Forts comes in two eras earlier for Rome than for other civilizations. Using these effectively is the key in being able to hold onto his expansive and powerful empire. Lines Trajan is voiced by Gianmarco Ceconi. He speaks Latin with Classical pronunciation. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: The reach of your empire is as Jupiter's over the heavens. Well done. (Simile Iovis caelesti regno imperium tui late patet. Optime.) Agenda-based Disapproval: You have left the richest parts of the land for your enemies to claim. Are you so scared of expansion? (Ditissimas tui regni regiones diripendas hostibus davisti. Num propagatio audio te terret? - lit. "You have given over the richest areas of your kingdom to your enemies to be despoiled. Do I really hear that expansion terrifies you?") [Note: These two sentences are riddled with errors. Diripendas should read diripiendas, while davisti should read dedisti. The line num propagatio audio te terret is unintelligible. If it read as the supposed translation, it would say: Num audio propagationem te terrere?] Attacked: Your hubris will be your end. No power can defeat Rome. (Insolentia ad mortem te ducet. A nulla vi Roma vinci potest. - lit. "Your insolence will lead you to death. Rome can be conquered by no force.") Declares War: Prepare yourselves for war. Our armies will stop at nothing; our navies will swarm your shores, for the glory of Rome. (Alea iacta est. - lit. "The die is cast.") Defeated: The wellbeing of the defeated is to not hope for much more wellbeing. (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem.) This is a translation of a quote from [[wikipedia:Virgil|Virgil]'s Aeneid.] Greeting: Hail, stranger. I am the Imperator Caesar Trajan of far-reaching Rome. Who are you and what lands can you claim as your own? (Ave, viator. Augustae Romae Imperator Caesar Traianus sum. Quis es? Quae terra patria vocas? - lit. "Hail, wanderer. I am Imperator Caesar Trajan of majestic Rome. Who are you? Which land do you call home?") [Note: Vocas (from voco) is transitive, meaning it needs a direct object in the accusative case, but the relative pronoun (quae), and the two nouns (terra ''and its appositive ''patria) are in the nominative case. Since the verb is second person (i.e. "you") and the nouns are nominative, the sentence is completely nonsensical. It should read Quam terram patriam vocas.] Unvoiced Delegation: I have sent a trade delegation to you. Enjoy the Pecorino Romano: the finest salted, sheep's-milk cheese you will ever have. Denounced by Player: So, it is true: one who is full of envy, disparages everything, good or bad. This is a quote attributed to [[wikipedia:Tacitus|Tacitus].] Denounces Player: The more corrupt the state, the more numerous the laws. And look how many you have! [Note: The first sentence is a translation of "Corruptissima re publica plurimae leges," a quote from Tactitus's Annals.] Invitation to Capital: Tell me of your capital. Was it founded by lost Trojans? Or children raised by wolves? Invitation to City: The Empire, of course, has a city nearby. Will you come, see, and be conquered by its beauty? Civilopedia entry Trivia * Trajan's diplomacy screen shows a bathhouse or temple complex late in the evening. * When denounced or at war, Trajan will carry his sword. * Trajan's leader ability is named after a monument to his victory in the Dacian Wars, while his leader agenda is a title given to him by the Roman Senate. Gallery File:Civ6 splash Trajan.jpg|Promotional image of Trajan File:Trajans Intro Screen.png|Trajan on the loading screen File:Trajan Statue.jpg|A statue of Trajan (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:Roman